At The Airport
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: You were waiting in line when the metal detector went off... EnglandXReader


**I Do Not Own Hetalia They belong To Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I always pictured England as some sort of Law enforcement.**

You sighed as you watched the busy airport, you walked through the metal detector and it beeped. You sighed in frustration as the security guard walked up to you and said,

"Miss step out of the line please." His British accent making its self-known. You nodded and walked behind him as he walked to the inspecting room. You sat in the cold metal chair watching as he went through your luggage, you blushed scarlet as he went through your luggage were you had kept your underwear and bras. He went through them with a straight face as you blushed as his pinky got caught onto the waist band of the thong your friends had given you as a gag gift; it had the British flag on it.

"Nice choice, love." He said, you blushed scarlet,

"Friends gave it to me as a gag gift." You mumbled, he zipped your luggage back up and he stood in front of you,

"Stand and strip to your undergarments, Miss." He said, you blushed as you slowly and shakily unbuttoned your blouse, it fell to the floor as you took off your heels, your hands moved to your skirt the zipper was on the back and you felt hands go there,

"Let me help you with that love." He whispered right on your ear as his hands traveled slowly down your back to the zipper while he ran his nose up your neck leaving a small kiss on the back of your ear. A shiver went down your spine as you heard the zipper being pulled; the skirt gave and fell to the floor,

"Step out of skirt and place your hands flat against the wall and spread your feet." He said, you did as you were told and spread them. He walked behind you and softly ran his hands along your arms, you felt him kiss the back of your neck then he nipped it. You gasped as he pinned you against the wall you felt his cold badge touching your back. You gasped at the coolness of it as he trailed kisses up and down your neck. His hands moved up your stomach towards your bra straps as he pulled them down and placed a kiss there. He turned you around and kissed you, you arched your back as he cupped your breasts in his hands under your bra and softly pinching your nipples. You gasped as he thrusted his tongue in your mouth and you two battled for dominance, he won. Your hands started to undo his tie then threw it aside and started to unbutton his shirt and un-tucking it from his pants you pulled it off and let it fall to the floor.

He un snapped your bar, and threw it over his shoulder crushing your chests together gasping at the feeling of skin against skin. You moved your hands to his belt, undoing the snap and smiled as he took off his shoes. He wrapped your legs around his waist as he got away from the wall and laid you on the table. A shiver went down your spine as you felt the coolness of the table. He smirked at you and nipped your shoulder,

"Full body searches arouse some people…" he whispered, you moaned as his hand traveled lower his finger playing with the waist band of your underwear. You gasped as he rubbed your cilt,

"Does it arouse you?" he purred out you hitched your legs up and pushed down his pants with your toes; he grinned and pulled down your underwear. You were naked as you grinned and pulled his briefs down witch ironically were printed with the British flag.

"What does it look like, officer…" you purred in his ear, he chuckled and went lower leaving kisses and nips on your skin,

"Officer…" you moaned as he placed kisses and suckles in your inner thighs, he looked up and said,

"Call me Arthur." You smiled and gasped as he nipped your cilt,

"Arthur!" he thrust two fingers into you and kissed his way up giving your breasts a nip then crashed his lips to your own as he kept thrusting his finger in and out his thumb rubbing circles on your cilt making you buck your hips into his hand. He broke the kiss and suckled on your neck, he looked up and said,

"What's your name, love?" he purred,

"(YN)." You gasped out, he smiled,

"What a beautiful name." he said, he removed his fingers, you moaned in disappointment he chuckled, you raised your eyebrow and sat up and pushed him away you walked him to the wall. Your lips held a smirk on your face as his back hit the wall, he looked at you curiously. You smiled at him and leaned forward and kissed his neck leaving little love bites as you traveled down you nipped his hip bones and gave them a kiss.

You got on your knees and nipped his inner thighs and traveled back up making sure your body brushed up against his, he groaned as you pressed against his length as you went up. You kissed his jaw and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you flush against him. He lifted your leg but, you pulled it back down; he looked at you while you gave him an innocent smile.

He frowned you winked and started to kiss his chest again as you went down on your knees again, this time giving his length a lick while your hand gripped his base in a loose grip. You moved your hand up and down giving him a hand job while sucking on his tip. He groaned and placed his hand on your head not forcing you just massaging your scalp. He moaned as you took more of him in your mouth. You placed your tongue on the thick vein and put a bit of pressure with your tongue on it. He gently removed your head from his length and carried you to the table and laid you down on it. He placed your legs on his hips as he entered you with one swift thrust.

"Arthur!" you cried out as he started to thrust in you in a fast pace. He leaned forward and kissed you as you moved your leg and placed it on top of his shoulder. You both moaned as he went deeper and faster. He rubbed your cilt with his thumb as his thrust became faster and harder,

"Arthur!" you moaned as you came, he thrusted a few more times before he came moaning out your name,

"YN…" he slid out and pushed your bangs out of the way,

"I love you, YN." He whispered, you giggled

"I love you too." He smirked and said,

"That reminds me." He said going back to his pants and pulling out a wrapped gift, you opened it and found a locket in the shape of a heart, you opened it and found pictures of your and Arthur's wedding day. You smiled and kissed him,

"Happy 5th anniversary, love." He whispered,

"Happy anniversary, Arthur." He chuckled as you both got dressed and walked out and drove home.


End file.
